


Fourth: Gone

by fandom_lesbian



Series: Falling In Love With Cassandra Cain-Wayne [4]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Minor Violence, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lesbian/pseuds/fandom_lesbian
Summary: You get kidnapped. Batgirl and Red Robin save you. You however are not a dumbass.





	Fourth: Gone

You had been in Gotham for two weeks when a loud crash woke you up in the middle of the night.

No one else lived with you but maybe that was Tim.

You grabbed the toilet brush from your bathroom and snuck out of the room. Your heart raced; hoping it was just Tim.

You made your way down the hall and towards the main stairs. At the bottom were a small group of people who were not the Waynes. Nor did they look like any vigilantes or heroes you ever heard of. 

You pulled out your phone and dialed 911. Of course they saw you and flashed their flashlights on you. 

You dropped the phone as they shouted at each other.

“You said this place was empty!”

“It should be!” 

And one held up a gun. “You're coming with us. Betcha you'll be good to ransom.” 

You were frozen. Where was the Bat Family when you needed it? 

“I'll leave a note on the wall.” The fourth one said.

The one with the gun gestured for you to walk towards him. You did since like any sane person you didn't want to be shot.

Your heart was racing. You were too scared to speak. Where was Batman? Batwoman? Batgirl? Robin? Red Robin? The Signal? Spoiler? Red Hood even. Or Nightwing if he was in town. Anyone.

The armed man laughed. “Name. Now.” 

“(y/n).” You whispered. You watched as the fourth man carved a note into the wall.

These men were really bad news.

“Please. I'm a nobody. I won't say anything. I won't call the cops.” You said quickly.

Two of them laughed as another one threw a bag over your head.

“First a robbery and now a kidnapping of some rich brat; the boss is gonna be happy.” 

“I put two million dollars for the ransom.” 

Someone pushed you and you fell over. And then something hit your head and the world went dark.

You woke up with a headache and in a dark room. Fuck your life. This was hell. 

Nearby you could hear gunshots and shouting. This was it. You were going to die. 

Light poured into the room and in a doorway you saw Batgirl and Red Robin. 

Batgirl made her way over to the chair you were tied to. She cut you loose with a batarang.

You gave her a hug. “Thank you.” 

“What am I chopped liver?” Red Robin laughed. You stared at him. 

You knew that laugh. But you couldn't be sure if Red Robin was who you thought he was. “Thank you both.” You said as you pulled away from Batgirl. 

Batgirl nodded. 

“She's not much of a talker is she?” You asked Red Robin.

“Yeah.” He said.

“So I'm guessing that's not Steph. Cass?” You asked. You then turned towards Red Robin. “Tim, you're an idiot. Should have sent someone else. Or just Cass. Are all the Waynes the Bat Family?” 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Tim shrugged.

“Yes you do.”

“(y/n) is smart. We have to go to the cace. Now. And we bring (y/n). Oracle’s orders.” Cass said.

In the Batcave you weren't super surprised to see Barbara Gordon.

“This is why I suggested Jason going instead. Or Dick.” She said to Tim.

“It is my fault. I asked Tim to come.” Cass said.

Barbara looked at her with a maternal look in her eyes. “No, it's just bad luck that she (they, he) found out.” 

“So what now? It's not like I'll tell anyone.” You said.

Barbara stared at you for a second. “Cass, take (y/n) and dress that head wound.” 

“What's the magic word?” 

“Please Cassandra.” 

Cass pulled off her mask. “Okay.” 

You now took the opportunity to check out Cass in the Batgirl costume. It was fully black but for her symbol and belt. You noticed it was armored. 

She lead you to a small medical room. “Let's get your wound cleaned.” She said as she made her way around, opening things and grabbing things. 

You sat down on a medical bed that was set up. 

Cass stood right in front of you and started to put an alcohol swab on the wound. You hissed in pain.

“Baby.” Cass chuckled. 

“Like you wouldn't wince.” 

“I wouldn't. I don't even wince when I am shot.” 

You blinked. “Damn. Are you a meta?” 

“No. I was trained from a very young age.” 

“Hmm. Think you could show me a few things?” You asked.

Cass smiled. “No. I wouldn't go easy on you no matter how cute you are. Tim would be a better teacher; he's more gentle.” 

“Did you just call me cute?” 

“You have a head injury.” Cass said, blushing so slightly you could just barely see it.

“That wasn't a denial.” 

“You need stitches.” 

“You should really train me to help keep me from getting kidnapped.” 

“Maybe. But first stitches. They might hurt a little.”


End file.
